My Immortal but it's Danger Days
by snails-and-satellites
Summary: literally it's just My Immortal but with Danger Days
1. chapter 1

chapter 1:

_AN: Special fangz 2 mah followerz 4 supporting this! U rok! Sam ur da love of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hi my name is Ebony Ne'on Malaria Raven Armstrong and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with neon blue streaks and hot pink tips that reaches my mid-back and bright green eyes like neon tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Billie Eilish(AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Billie Joe Armstrong but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie (and I'm blissfully unaware of incest I guess lolz). I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a killjoy and I live in da zones with mah frenz in a diner. I'm a emo (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black even tho I live in the desert. I get all of mah clothez from Warm Subject of Conversation (itz a store a killjoy named Diamond Flash owns n it's like da most emo place there is). For example today I was wearing a black tank top n red leggings with ripped jean shorts that were also black over them. I had shiny white boots with glitter and buckles and lot of sequins. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside the diner. It was raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of dracs stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Val Velocity!

"What's up Val?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.


	2. chapter 2

AN: Fangz 2 every1 who liked da first chapta!!! Also everyone is a teenager in dis even the fabulous four and korse and everyone okay?? ew but not dr. d he'z still old don't flame me!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in coffin in my room (ps it used to be the bathroom! gross!!). It was raining again. I sat up and drank some blood out of a water bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was neon green pleather with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant Twenty One Pilots t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a zip up black hoodie, a spikey choker necklace, bright turquoise shorts, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears and lipz too. I wore my hair down cuz I'm 2 emo for hairstyling.

My friend Silver Flash woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length blue hair with pink streaks and opened her dirt-brown eyes. She put on her most emo tshirt (it said fangz 4 da mmrz) with black jeans, and floruscent green bootz. We put on our makeup (blue lipstick and black eyeliner and sprakly eyeshadow)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Val Velocity yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Val?" she asked as we went out of our room to the main part of the diner.

"No fucking way!" I yelled.

"Oh sure..." she rolled her eyes. Just then, Val walked up to me.

"Yo." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Mad Gear and the Missile Kid are having a concert at the Nest." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love MG! They are my favorite band, besides Green Day!"

"You wanna come with me?" he asked.

I gasped.


	3. chapter 3

AN: Prepz will try 2 flam da story but dontet dem plz! Odderwize fangz to da emo and goffick ppl 4 good reviews! Btw i dont own most of da characterz n stuff okay?

(Snail's note: trigger warning for drugs, blood, cutting)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my most sparlky black dress. Underneath it were ripped highlighter pink leggings. Then I put on a black leather jacket with patches on it. I put on lots of makeup. I straightened my hair and made it look all grungy. I felt a little edgy then, so I broke a mirror n accidently cut myself. I read Edgar Allen Poe cuz i was depressed while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some Paramore. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some red lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside of the diner. Val was waiting there in front of his stolen car. He was wearing a leather jacket too and a black tshirt, skinny white pants, blue nail polish and a lot of eyeliner (AN: A lot fo hawt goff boyz wer it ok!).

"Hi Val!" I said in a super emo voice.

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his stolen car (the license plate said 666) and drove to the Nest. On the way we listened excitedly to Paramore and Mindless Self Indulgence. We both snoked weed n did cactus juice (its lik drugz but better). When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Mad Gear and the Missile Kid.

His music was so kewl and it was really techno and i wish it was more metal like Twenty One Pilots but thats okay cuz it was still super cool and edgy.

"Mad Gear is so fucking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he danced around, filling the desert with his awesome tunes n stuff.

Suddenly Val looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"OMGee there's NO way I luv him more than i luv u!" I said.

"Really?" asked Val sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Mad Gear and he's going out with some prep. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said angrily, thinking of their lame orange hair and tacky clothes.

The night went sooo well, and I had a fun time. So did Val. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Mad Gear for his autograph and photos with him. We got concert tees some loser made because they were actually kinda cool. Val and I crawled back into the rusty old car, but Val didn't go back into the diner in

Zone 6, instead he drove the car into……………………… Zone 7!


	4. chapter 4

AN: Ebony's name is ENOBY she's nut a mary su OK! Also Val does luv her!! Dat's y hes not beong a massive jerk! Dey knew echodder b4 ok! Don flam me!!

(snail's note: there's a sex scene and I didnt even edit it... that's like, literally from the original fanfiction lmao)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Val!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Val didn't answer but he stopped the car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, cuz i was curious.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily, but not too angrily cuz I'm emo nd cant show emotions...

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Val leaned in extra-close and I looked into his moody purple eyes (he was wearing color contacts normally his eyes are boring n green... so gross) which revealed so much depressing sadness and vileness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly Val kissed me passionately. Val climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a cactus. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was... Dr. Death Defying!!!!


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5.

AN: If u try 2 flam me it means ur not a real emo or goff n ur a lame poser so don even THINK abut it! Also da omly reason Dr. Dath Defing swore is cuz he had a headache n he was mad at dem 4 having sexx! Oh yeah n him and Cherri Cola and Tommy Chowmein are old cuz they are triple boring

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Death Defyng made Val and I follow him to his radio station. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You unreasonable morons!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my melancholy face. Val comforted me. When we went back to the radio station Dr. D took us to Cherri Cola and Tommy Chowmein who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Zone 7!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Tommy Chowmein.

"How dare you?" demanded Cherri Cola.

And then Val shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet nd not in a cool moody way. Dr. D and Tommy Chowmein still looked mad but Cherri Cola said. "Fine. Very well. You may go back to your stupid diner."

Draco and I went to his car and drove off while the lame old dudes stared at us.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Val asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the my room and brushed mah hair and changed into some leather jeans and a low cut shirt. When I came out….

Val was standing in front of my room, and he started to sing 'i love you' by Billie Eilish. I was so flattered, even though his room was literally 10 feet from mine n he probably woke a ton of ppl up. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room (it used to be da supply closet so it's dark lik my soul.. I'm SO jealous).


	6. chapter 6

AN: prepz can fuck off!! if i gt bad revows ill stup doin dis so giv me good reviows!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on plaid skinny jeans that were all ripped around on thr knees and a black shirt with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on some spiky faux-gauge earrings and a tattoo choker. I spray-painted my hair with neon green.

In the dining area, I ate some Power Pup with blood instead of ketchup, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the sunburnt white face of a goff boy with messy black hair dat was kind of long and had blue streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that it was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have bright red hair anymore and he was wearing red contacts that were even cooler den Val's purple ones. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy New Jersey accent. He looked exactly like Pete Wentz. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm sorry." he said shyly and gothly.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Party Poison, although most people call me Vampire these days." he sighed.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled n flipped his hair.

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Val came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. chapter 7

AN: Enoby is nut perfect! she's a santaist nd she live in the dessert and n she iz totes deprezzed 4 godz sake! totaly not a mary su! DO NUT FLAM ME OR I WILL REPRT U!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Val and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we walked around. I had red on my middle fingers so it looked fancy when i flipped people off (AN: see dats not a mary sue trate!!). I waved to Vampire. Brooding emo energy was in his sad red eyes. I could tell he was jealous i was going out with Val who i walked through the diner with with as emo-ly as i could. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically (but not 2 enthusiastically cuz we're both super goffick n emo). He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Val, Val!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Val's lower back (it was a tramp stamp!!). It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bright pink letters were the words………… Vampire!

I was so angry.

"You stupid clod!" i yelled and jumped out of the bed.

"you don't get it Enoby" Val pleaded. But I totally did get it :(

"No, you moronic bastard" I shouted. "You probably arent even really emo anyways"

I put on my clothes all broodingly n mad and went in the hallway. Val ran out even though he wasnt dressed. He had a really small you-know-what n i was so mad I told him that. I stomped away and did so until I was in Vampire's room where he was arm wrestling Skull Boy (who used to be Kobra Kid).

"VAMPIRE, YOU SUCK" I yelled.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8.

AN: y is no1 leving meh good revews?? ot any reviews? its cuz ur all prepz isnt it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXX

They both stared at me and then Val came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Ebony, it's not what you think!" Val yelled. Skull Boy puked at the sight of him.

"What the hell are ya doing, dude" Glass Shards asked (they used to be Show Pony but now theyre soooo goff and theyre also a satanist like me so thats why theyre mah friend cuz theyre not a prep any more).

I pouted in a super sad way and my pallid face looked depressed.

"Vampire, I can't believe you and Val hooked up!" I shouted at him.

Vampire and Skull Boy laughed hysterically.

"I don't know why ur so mad Ebony. I had went out with Vampire for a while but then he broke my heart." Val sulked

Vampire laughed again. "No we didnt u kidnapped me and tried to make out with me so i threw you out of the car and left you in zone 4"

Val ignored this comment.

"But I'm not going out with Vampire anymore!" said Val. "I'll even cut the tattoo off of my skin I swear!"

"What tattoo wtf? First i was never dating you second put on some clothes and third I'm not dating anyone" Vampire said. Glass Shards gasped and ran out of the room crying.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastards!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Zone 9 where I had lost my virility to Val and then I started to cry blood.


End file.
